Cazando a mi compañera
by SoulPolaris
Summary: [Traducción de la historia "Hunting my mate" del autor "emoti"] Mientras él le daba caza a su propia compañera, ella intentaba domar a la bestia, causando que su situación empeorara. Lemon rudo y duro.
1. Instintos

**Aclaración y anuncio importante: **_Este fic es una traducción del fic original "Hunting My Mate" del autor "emoti", por lo que todos los derechos son para él/ella, al menos la trama, los personajes y ambientación son de Hiro Mashima._

**Advertencia: **Contiene altos niveles de Lemon categoría MA, se recomienda discreción para capítulos posteriores.

**Otras aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**

O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O

— ¡Natsuuuuuuuu~! — se quejó el exceed azul mientras se movía alrededor de la cabeza de Natsu, sus blancas alas de plumas empujaban contra el aire para mantenerlo en vuelo. Sus ojos revelaban preocupación por su compañero. Y al final se sentó sobre la mesa para mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

— ¿Natsu? — preguntó Happy, echando su cabeza a un lado inspeccionando aún más al pelirosado. Natsu lo ignoró por completo, sus ojos estaban posados sobre la mesa de caoba; no fue sino hasta que cierta maga cruzó las puertas del gremio que Natsu levantó la cabeza.

Happy abandonó a Natsu y se alejó volando mientras agitaba locamente sus alas, Happy aterrizó entre el escote de la maga, la maga estelar sonrió suavemente y pasó sus dedos por el pelaje azul del gato mientras se acercaba a Natsu. Happy le advirtió a la maga que el chico de pelo rosa estaba _"Fuera"… _pero ella lo ignoró y se acercó de todos modos.

— Hey, Natsu — dijo con una sonrisa brillante mientras se sentaba frente a él. Sus ojos que generalmente eran felices y brillantes ahora eran fríos y… oscuros, pero brillaban con intriga, no una amigable, sino como de un depredador. Lucy puso lentamente a Happy abajo, recordando la declaración del exceed acerca de su amigo de pelo rosa… no parecía el mismo. Eso era un eufemismo, se inclinó suavemente en la mesa, con los codos sosteniendo su delicado cuerpo e inconscientemente apretando sus pechos con sus brazos y la mesa.

— ¿Natsu? — preguntó ella, y ahora su voz preocupada había captado la atención de sus otros compañeros de equipo.

Natsu se mantuvo perfectamente tranquilo… sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y aún mantenían ese brillo de depredador. — Hey, cerebro en llamas — el mago de hielo dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Lucy… aunque él no quisiera mostrarlo estaba un poco preocupado.

— Nada — Hasta entonces el mago de fuego respondió con una sonrisa retorcida… con sus dientes destellando, exponiendo sus colmillos mientras miraba a Lucy. La mirada provocó una cascada de escalofríos por la espalda de la maga, pero ella no podía apartar la mirada, era como si estuviera hipnotizada.

**Natsu POV**

Me había despertado esta mañana con un sudor frío… sin embargo no me sentí débil. Todo lo contrario. Me sentí con una abrumadora sensación de poder… y mis sentidos habían aumentado, se habían cuadruplicado.

El olor a bosque era agobiante… y podía oír claramente el sonido del chorrito del agua del grifo de la cocina… seguido por el melódico sonido del arroyo a unos 5 kilómetros de distancia. En mis 17 años de vida jamás había experimentado esta sensación. Me levanté de la cama y me paré en el piso, sentí el trabajo de cada músculo de mi cuerpo… inclusive el sonido de mi sangre recorrer mis venas para el proceso de estar dormido a estar completamente despierto.

Cerré mis ojos y escuché mi respiración… respiré suave y lo interesante fue que no me hizo sentir cálido ni torpe… me hizo sentir hambre. Mis ojos negros miraron a la pequeña criatura que dormía y me relamí los labios, sino hubiera reaccionado el gato podría estar en mi estómago ahora mismo… y no acostado frente a mí.

¿Qué fue esa extraña sensación? De pronto no sentí el apego ni cariño a mi compañero exceed. Amigos que luchamos con uñas y dientes… traté de recordar los días cuando estaban tristes y abatidos para intentar alejar esa sensación… sin embargo esta vez no hicieron nada para mí, sin emociones.

No emitía ninguna emoción, bueno, eso es mentira… la mujer que se sentó frente a mi lucía fantástica. Yo nunca había pensado en ella antes… pero su olor era increíble y me di cuenta que reaccionaba a mis sonrisas… pude notar como el olor de la necesidad se colaba entre sus piernas, tomé nota cuando apretó las piernas, intentando aliviar la frustración. Oh, yo podría aliviar esa frustración ahí. Cuando el idiota de hielo apareció les di una respuesta, _"Nada" _fue mi fría respuesta. Podía oír cada uno de sus latidos y el sonido de su sangre corriendo por sus arterias, no estaba seguro de que estaba sucediendo, lo único que sabía es que soy un Dragón, y estaba de cacería.

O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O

Esta fue la primera parte, como ya dije, es una traducción del fic "Hunting My Mate", si no les gusta como lo traducí, aunque intenté ser lo más fiel al idioma original, pueden ir al fic original y con un poco de inglés básico disfrutar de la versión original :D

Actualmente el autor no ha actualizado desde Junio, sin embargo, yo leí este fic como por Diciembre, y desde entonces estaba atascado en el capítulo 11, lo dejé de buscar, y hace un par de días lo busqué y ¡Tadá! Capítulo 14, por lo que, él/ella jamás abandonará el fic, eso es seguro, solo hay que ser pacientes, ya le pedí permiso para traducir el fic a español, sin embargo no he recibido respuesta por parte del autor, aunque confío en que dirá que sí, por lo que me adelanté subiendo la primera parte, en caso de que le moleste el hecho de ser traducido borraré el fic c:

Me tomé la molestia de modificar ligeramente el resumen, no me sentía cómodo con el original.


	2. Para complacerlos

Segundo capítulo de la traducción, vaya. 9 reviews, ¡Genial!

Por cierto, no recordaba muy bien de qué iba la temática, pero cuando lo releí hace un rato para traducir el capítulo me di cuenta de que era algo cliché últimamente, btw, ya lo empecé y no puedo dejarlo, así que espero que les guste un poco la monotonía con un toque de sorpresa :B

O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O

Natsu se quedó mirando a la vieja de pelo rosa, que odiaba a los humanos, fabricadora de pociones. Sus dedos rozaron sobre las páginas de un viejo libro harapiento, sus cejas se juntaron mientras debatía como decirle a Natsu lo que estaba sucediendo. Maldijo internamente a los Dragones por adoptar a niños humanos, seguro que les enseñaron el arte de matar Dragones, pero nunca el costo a sus cuerpos. La magia de Dragones es letal, pero normalmente podría ser contenida, sin embargo durante un tiempo en el año no podía ser contenido... Cuando el chico de pelo rosa se sentó frente a ella inmediatamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho tercamente… con una pequeña sonrisa pomposa… lo sabía.

Wendy seguía a su lado, ella miró a la pequeña de pelo azul con nerviosismo, preguntándose si debía dar el diagnóstico de Natsu en privado o en compañía con Wendy. Decidió que la chica de pelo azul debería saber, hizo una mueca y dejó el libro a un lado.

— Bueno… — comenzó ella, — estás en celo, como un animal — Fue franca, directo al grano, completamente como Porlyushka solía serlo. Desde la esquina de sus ojos vio a la chica de pelo azul a la cual se le oscurecieron los ojos, evitó su mirada y sus labios temblaron.

— Debería haber ocurrido antes… — continuó, — pero creo que el tiempo congelado lo impidió — No estaba segura del todo, solo era un hipótesis… pero lo que la alarmó era como él no parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Lo entiendes? — Natsu la miró y su sonrisa se profundizó, a pesar del pensamiento de los demás, no era estúpido. Había decidido actuar así con sus compañeros para complacerlos. — Eres peligroso — dijo ella, notando cómo sus ojos estaban fijos en su cuello, la yugular.

— ¿Hmm? — Natsu tarareó, — ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó, golpeando sus pestañas inocentemente mientras se lamía los labios — abuelita… — expresó, usando su apodo irritante — le sugiero que evite decir esto… a mi gremio —

Los ojos de Porlyushka se abrieron, no se trataba de una sugerencia, era una orden, atada con una amenaza.

— Gracias — dijo con una sonrisa aún más malévola, — Me alegro que nos veamos de ojo por ojo — Porlyushka se quedó sin habla y se quedó completamente en silencio… viendo al pelirosa salir.

Una vez que él se fue, Wendy y ella soltaron el aliento acumulado.

— Wendy — dijo en voz baja, — ¿Quiénes son cercanos a él? — Wendy no entendía el propósito de la pregunta.

— Bueno, todo el equipo, Erza, Gray, Lucy… — se detuvo cuando los ojos de Porlyushka se abrieron grandes ante la mención del nombre de la rubia.

— ¿La maga celestial rubia? — preguntó ella, con los ojos oscureciéndose en dolor.

— ¿Sí…? — dijo Wendy en voz baja, — ¿Por qué? — Porlyushka cerró los ojos, — los Dragones son _muy_ ásperos con sus compañeros… posiblemente al punto de matarlos —

Wendy parpadeó con incredulidad, — Natsu no lo ha- — se detuvo cuando Porlyushka la interrumpió.

— ¿Viste a Natsu en la persona que vino hoy? — Wendy contempló la declaración con la cabeza gacha… el chico que llegó hoy definitivamente no era Natsu, al menos no el Natsu que conocía.

— Irá a través de esta fase, y lo siguiente es cuando él reclama lo que siente… estoy preocupada por esta chica, ella no es fuerte, no como Erza o Mira. Ella podría morir — Porlyushka mantuvo el último comentario para sí misma… ella probablemente moriría.

Wendy vio la mirada en sus ojos y se alejó, no respondió a la doctora de Fairy Tail, en vez de eso salió corriendo de la casita del bosque en el árbol. Su corazón se aceleró cuando llego a una resolución, tenía que decirles a todos, Natsu no era Natsu. Mientras se dirigía de vuelta al gremio tropezó con algo y rodó en el aire hasta estrellarse con el suelo.

Miró hacia atrás para ver con qué tropezó y frunció el ceño cuando no vio nada, poco a poco se irguió, se sacudió el polvo, pero se encontró de nuevo en el suelo cuando Natsu se puso de pie delante de ella. Su sonrisa característica era grande y con dientes.

— ¿A dónde estás yendo, Wendy? — ladeó suavemente su cabeza a un lado.

Ella se estremeció cuando él pronunció su nombre… ella miró hacia abajo, — uhm… de regreso al gremio… — dijo y lo miró, sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos de la amabilidad que acostumbraba.

— No estabas pensando en hablar con alguien acerca de eso, ¿Verdad? — dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, haciéndola retroceder aún en el suelo, él se echó a reír y sonriendo preguntó — ¿De qué tienes miedo? A menos que… vayas a decirles algo — su sonrisa se borró.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella y su manó alcanzó la suave mejilla de la peliazul, quien se estremeció ante el toque.

— Yo no te haré daño… pero eso no condiciona a tus futuras acciones — soltó su mejilla, — ¿Entiendes? — sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y solo pudo asentir lentamente.

Se levantó y sonrió brillantemente, como solía hacerlo el otro Natsu, — ¡Estoy tan contento de que seas una chica tan inteligente! —

Wendy vio al monstruo de pelo rosa marcharse… si lo que decía Porlyushka era cierto, la vida de aquél que fuera el objetivo de Natsu estaba en riesgo.

O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O~~O~O

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el tema cliché del que hablaba era lo de la etapa de celos, hay muuuchos fics en muuuuchos idiomas con la misma temática, y es que aunque cambian algunas cosas en unos y otros, tales como la cantidad de drama o el desenlace, el desarrollo generalmente es lo mismo y si ya se han leído varios, se puede volver tedioso y aburrido, solo espero que a ustedes no les pase y lo sigan leyendo :D

Lo sé, los capítulos son muy cortos, pero así lo decidió el autor, ahorita subo el capítulo 3 para compensarlos.


End file.
